


haven't met you yet

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's a dull night for Rey until a text comes through from an unknown number.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Rey ignores her phone buzzing across the coffee table, choosing instead to finish the last stroke of nail polish on her big toe. She caps the bottle and sits back, admiring her work in total. Her phone's notification light blinks at her steadily and she sighs before reaching for the device and swiping up on the screen to unlock it.

_i had good time tonight_ is the message from an unknown number. She frowns then taps out a reply: _wrong number_. The response back isn't quick but short: _is it?_

_yup i've been home all night_ , she sends back and sets her phone down next to her, thinking that'd be the end of it. Another message buzzes in: _in that case, it was a terrible date_.

Rey laughs out loud, shaking her head as she types.

_why’d you say you had a good time then?_

_don't know. politeness, i suppose._

_look where that got you._

_tell me about it. sorry to have bothered you. good night._

She intends to leave it at that. Forget about the conversation, perhaps delete it from her phone, but her fingers have other plans. She'd blame her continued responses on boredom later.

_i was painting my toes. your text was the highlight of my evening._

_glad someone had a good time out of it._

_the date can't have been that bad._

_she chewed with her mouth open._

_her laugh was grating and her conversational skills were lacking._

_i think she stole the silverware too._

_i hope not yours._

_the restaurant's. i tipped extra to make up for it._

_good man._

_woman._

_whatever you are._

Her face scrunches. Far be it from her to make an assumption on this person. And really this has gone long enough. She should've ended it sooner.

_disaster._

Rey tilts her head at the reply.

_hmm?_

_that's what i am. a disaster._

“You got yourself a date,” she says to her phone. “I'm sitting here, in my pajamas, on the weekend. I'm the disaster. At least my toenails are a lovely shade of green.”

_plenty of fish in the sea._

_i'm allergic to seafood._

She laughs. “Cute.”

_actually i'm not. but i'm starting to understand why my uncle became a hermit._

_is he really?_

_yeah. he's got a cabin in the woods. mountain man beard and everything._

_does he have room for one more?_

_get your own shack. i plan on inheriting that pile of sticks and twigs._

_maybe we can be neighbors._

_sure. we can paint each other's toes when you come over._

She's grinning so hard, her cheeks hurt. The polish has long since dried, so she removes the spacers and wiggles her toes. She wonders idly what the disaster would think of them. “It's a weird night,” she tells herself. “What the hell. It’s not like I'm sending anything gratuitous.”

Rey takes a quick picture of her feet and sends it before she could rethink her decision.

_nice?_

It's a full minute before the reply.

_i'm not into feet, but if i were, i'd definitely be into yours._

_imagine the rest of me._

“Why did I say that?” she yells, clutching her phone and shaking it. “Hello, I'm desperate. Pleased to meet you, disaster. Ugh!”

She tosses her head back and lets out a loud groan. The phone vibrates in her hand and she nearly throws it across the room. Too mortified to see the answer right away, she closes her eyes and brings the phone up to her face. One eye blinks open. Then the other.

_what am I looking at?_

_my knee._

“Oh, thank god,” she breathes out.

_it’s a very lovely knee._

_you're just saying that._

_you're right. i'm not a knee person. sorry._

_i have other body parts._

Her cheeks flame. The conversation has taken an odd turn. Her fault completely. She did send him a picture of her feet.

_i've been told that my nose isn't that big when compared to my ears._

“Aw,” she coos.

_you could land a small commercial plane on my forehead._

_and i'm all teeth when I smile._

_we'd never get along. i don’t smile._

_i bet you're smiling right now._

_maybe._

_it’s getting late, happy feet. i've got an early morning._

_thank you for livening up my night._

_same to you._

_night._

It's not until she's snuggled deep into her bed that she realizes his knee had been bare in his picture. Had he taken his pants off? “Don't go there,” she grumbles into her pillow.

The thought follows her into her dreams. Her mind conjures up the rest of his body, tall and broad. He stays in the shadows and she chases after him in a dark forest.


	2. and being in your life is gonna change me

She's knee deep in comfort and relaxation, wrapped up in a blanket on her couch and about to order from her favorite diner on her phone, when a message notification pops up.

_are you there, happy feet?_

Rey doesn't squeal at the disaster’s text. It's more like an exhalation of breath, followed by a tiny squeak. Barely considered a sound. She thinks of a dozen things to reply with, ones that aren't hopelessly pathetic or eager.

_yeah._

There. That seems noncommittal yet available. She sighs. Could she be any more pitiful?

_she's currently in a lip lock with someone else. do you think my date’s over?_

Rey closes the delivery service app, thinking that eating is overrated. Especially when she's going to eat alone and there's boxes of cereal in her cupboard that are acceptable nourishment. And really who can eat after such an interesting development in their evening plans?

_how did that happen?_

_in her defense, i did step out to take a phone call. the good news is my dad's okay. the bad news is well…_

A screenshot of a woman's face merging with another accompanies his reply.

“Oh dear.”

Rey tilts her phone this way and that, her nose scrunching at the tactless display.

_did you know she was into women too?_

_yes, i guess i should've asked to be exclusive on this date._

_next time._

_i'm not asking her out again._

_i meant the next time you have a date with someone else. lay out some ground rules. no sucking face with another person until the date’s over._

_right._

_wait._

_what happened to your dad?_

_it's a bit more traumatizing compared to what's happening on my date._

_i'm so sorry. he’s okay?_

_yeah. he's in the hospital._

“Bloody hell,” she hisses.

_what're you doing talking to me? you should go see him!_

_he's fine._

_let's just say his bedroom activities with my mom were more adventurous than he could handle at his current age._

Even through the blush of second-hand embarrassment, she laughs while she replies.

_do i want to know?_

_no, you don't._

_i don't even want to know, but i do and i'm going to need therapy later._

_you poor thing._

Her fingers hover over the phone. She wants to ask him all sorts of things. How his day went. What he does for a living and during his time off. She wants to tell him she's dreamed about him every day since they last texted despite having no idea what he looks like. She wants to tell him that she stares at strangers’ knees when she's riding the bus to the city.

But she scrolls back to the picture he'd sent. She's not sure which one’s his date and she can't help feeling she doesn't measure up to either woman. Granted she can barely see their faces but they seem the put-together type that always have their makeup set and their shoes match their purse. Far from her throwing on clothes haphazardly and running a comb through her hair for appearances sake.

_i've been thinking about you._

She gasps at his admission and then calms herself. Nothing to get excited over. He's probably recalling the last time they had spoken.

_oh?_

_yeah. i saw a woman the other day._

_she had green toenails._

_did you think it was me?_

_no._

_maybe?_

_were you walking around in a limegreen muumuu with a matching sunhat?_

_maybe I was._

_don't take this the wrong way but you might be a little too old for me._

_she had to have been a hundred years old._

_i'm not a day over fifty-three!_

_i mean you looked great._

_love your fashion sense._

_not everyone can pull that off._

_the daisies in your flip flops were a nice touch._

_thank you._

_you're welcome!_

Her stomach grumbles as if to say it's unhappy at missing out on spaghetti and garlic bread. She huffs and gets up from the couch, shuffling over to her tiny kitchen, keeping her phone in one hand as she searches for a clean bowl and spoon.

_how old are you?_

Rey pours a heaving helpful of cereal into the bowl with one hand while typing with the other. She doesn't care that she's missed at first, picking colorful rings off the counter and snacking on them as she walks back to the couch.

_couldn't tell at first glance?_

_what?_

_oh. well. judging from the wrinkles on your face, pretty old._

_like dinosaurs still roamed the Earth when you were born._

_i'll have you know I've been here since creation._

_big bang?_

_yep._

_see. now i know that wasn’t you because you said you weren't a day over fifty-three._

_you got me. i'm forty-nine._

_really?_

_no._

_thirty-seven?_

_nope._

_twenty-five?_

_getting warmer._

_are we going to go back and forth with this?_

_twenty-two._

_thirty-one._

_you don't have to guess anymore._

_that's my age._

_hope it's not a deal breaker._

He's not that much older than her. She can't get a sense of his emotions through text but she has a feeling he's concerned that she would stop talking to him if she had felt uncomfortable by him for any reason.

_it's not._

_good. not that you telling me to fuck off isn't within your right._

_you shouldn't be messaged by some random stranger because he's bored._

_you’re not a random stranger. not anymore._

_happy feet?_

_yes?_

_i'm going to send you something after i accost this person on the street._

_you don't have to do anything._

_i just wanted you to know me better._

She doesn't understand what he's saying and he doesn't text back for a few minutes. She's worried for a moment, her fingers tapping out a text that she stops as soon as a picture of a hand comes up on her screen, palm forward. Scribbled across the skin is 'Ben.’

_sorry. i had to ask five people if they had something to write with._

_some guy offered me a knife which seems like overkill._

Her unfinished text is deleted. Her bowl of cereal is forgotten. Rey leans back on her couch and heaves out a deep breath. He had given her a piece of himself whether he knows it or not. He's offering her his hand, metaphorically speaking, to hold onto. Her phone dings multiple times.

_happy feet?_

_you don't have to say your name._

_i'm sorry._

_i'd take it back if i could._

_please say something._

Tears are gathering at the corner of her eyes. He sounds so desperate. She feels bonded to him across the ether of technology and fate. A message he had sent that could've gone to anyone. She picks her phone up and takes that leap to reach across to grab his hand.

_my name is rey._

_rey?_

_yes?_

_thank you._

_now i'm going to the hospital to see my dad and hope my mom doesn't overshare again._

_i'll talk to you later?_

She laughs with a watery smile.

_tell him to get better and to stretch first before any strenuous exercise._

_of course we'll talk later._

_i am definitely not telling him that second part._

_good night, rey._

She places her hand on the picture of his and tucks her phone against her chest. “Good night,” she whispers. “Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~skm


End file.
